DD: Krane Yamato and the Dark Celestials 5
by HubrisP
Summary: Nickolas gets trapped and forced to eventually become a Newtype while spying on Deity Christopher Green, Asuzur and co go after the Phantom Pain units taking apart O'Neil Colonies and the 1st Destroy gets destroyed by Krane who then duels with Rau


**Krane Yamato and the Dark Celestials 5**

**Disclaimer: As I've said before I do not own GS/GSD and some characters in this Fic belong to Gundam Seed Dark Destiny as I've said before (I hate disclaimers) **

**3****rd**** November, 9:30am; Aprilius One, Nickolas Johnston's office**

"Sir…Supreme Commanders Krane Yamato and Shane Asuka are here to see you!" announced his Secretary quietly.

That made Nickolas jump suddenly _'Krane Yamato the High Supreme Commander of ZAFT as well as his partner in crime Supreme Commander Shane Asuka'_, Nickolas gulped, _'not just seeing them now but in person outside of a meeting!'_

"Yes…send them in, I'm…ready" lied Nickolas, he was far from ready.

Krane Yamato walked in with his black coat trailing behind him, Shane walked in behind him wearing his black uniform with body armour covering the stomach and chest, Krane walked quickly up to the desk and glowered down at Nickolas with his slit like pupils, Nickolas felt really uneasy sitting before Krane with the other Supreme Commander watching from the side.

"Tell me _'Chairman's aide'_, why have you betrayed my trust, all the proof I need of your betrayal to me and the PLANTs are all on this disk, now your life is in my hands!" announced Krane as he placed the disk on the table, Nickolas remembered that the one who stole his data also placed it on a disk that was also stolen from his office, the disk on the desk was not the same disk meaning the data was copied.

"We know that you have been working with Deity Commander Christopher Green of the Marauder Angels belonging as a Squadron of the Fallen Angels!" sneered Shane making Nickolas twitch "why did you betray us, you bastard!"

"Calm down Shane, I want to know the intentions in which Nickolas was planning to use this alliance with the Fallen traitor for, his dreams and desires may not be that different from our own!" growled Krane with a cold stare that seemed to be looking right into Nickolas' soul, that was what Nickolas feared anyway.

"It…It was my father that helped set up the Fallen…I wanted…to absorb the Fallen back into ZAFT where they belong, I want ZAFT to conquer everything" explained Nickolas and Krane nodded in understanding.

"Your dreams are much like my own, you want ZAFT to reign Supreme over all other governments, the difference however is that I want a world where everyone awakens as Newtypes!" announced Krane with a smirk "I give you the choice, join me and live in such a world or join Gilbert and become my enemy in the future, it's all down to you in the end!"

"I'd pick death for you, you bastard, no one betrays my Krane" growled Shane deadly however Krane placed a hand on Shane's shoulder to calm him down.

"Your choice!?" questioned Krane with a hint of threat in his voice as he glared

"I…I will join you, your dream will succeed while Gilbert's will eventually fail, it's only a matter of time!" smirked Nickolas as he stood and saluted.

"Excellent, I'll sent a Newtype drug over to induce you chance later this afternoon, as for Christopher Green I want you to extract data constantly from the Fallen via you connection to Christopher" announced Krane as he turned to leave.

"Yes, your majesty!" announced Nickolas as Krane left the room, working directly under Krane to make sure his dream succeeded wasn't that bad, it wasn't as bad as Gilbert who wanted to use the DNA of every person and make their weaknesses, errors and embarrassments public to the world.

* * *

**10:00am; Aprilius One, Krane's office**

"Are you sure it's wise to let Nickolas live, my Lord!?" questioned the voice of Courtney Hieronymus as Krane entered his office, Krane smiled at the brunet as he sat on the leather sofa off to the side.

"Nickolas will be necessary to hold down the fort while I am away, he may be young however he is a talented leader much like his father, I should know considering I was named Saint Commander the day I helped set up the Fallen Angels!" announced Krane with a cold smile that made Courtney shiver, the past really was a frightening thing.

"Then…why did you leave the Fallen, after all with someone of your talent you could have destroyed the Earth and all the enemies you would face, however you instead opted for a life as a Supreme Commander, why!?" questioned Courtney stunned.

"It's quite simple, the moment that the Fallen's Code was set up I knew that my fate was sealed, either I changed and opted an entire new and possibly less successful tactical ideals or I stayed with my original and dropped out of the Fallen, you can guess my answer" shrugged Krane as he sat down on his leather chair "no one tries to make me change without repercussions, which it seems, allowed me to be High Supreme Command and set up the Dark Celestials!"

"So you revolted against those who try to force change and other such injustice, you just wanted to be yourself, that's why you turned your back on all but Rau Le Creuset!?" gasped Courtney as he finally understood.

"Yes, that is why we will win, the Dark Celestials and the Neo-ZAFT Empire **will** win!!" announced Krane with an almost evil smirk.

**

* * *

**

**Meanwhile; Minerva-Class Battleship: Fort, Bridge**

The Fort glided through the blackness of space as it searched for the reported sighting of a Phantom Pain taskforce in the area, they had been taking apart old O'Neil Colonies but oddly enough as demolition work went the remains were never taken back with them unless they were to be used later, also if this was a clean up or even a salvaging mission it seemed…a little low on military priorities for a secret military force like Phantom Pain to take to the battlefield.

"Why would Phantom Pain be taking apart old O'Neil Colonies, I doubt that there is something significant within the designs of the O'Neil Colonies as they are older than the PLANTs!" announced Asuzur where he sat in one of the commander chairs around the tactics table.

"They must be doing something…untrustworthy, I can assume that what they're doing isn't some screwed up school project, it's far more…dastardly!!" announced Zake who sat at the head of the tactics table.

"Could they be turning these hunks of junks into mediums of a new weapon!?" questioned Jake as he sat between his brother and Asuzur, the cold look on his face reminded him of Rau Le Creuset making him shiver.

"Regardless, we are to launch and combat them!" announced Zake as he turned to look at the Captain who floated in front of the tactical table "captain, this ship has a Mirage Colloid System, does it not!?"

"Yes, however we are not planning or even attempting on installing it on the mass production version cruiser types…" started the Captain however Zake quickly cut him off.

"Have the ZAKU II Prototype Squadron loaded and ready to launch, activate Mirage Colloid and advance this entire ship right up to their doorstep, when we are in range you may fire the Tristans on the enemy and drop Mirage Colloid!" commanded Zake as he stood from his chair and floated over to the main bridge access hatch "once all that I have noted are completed you may have the ZAKU II Squadron Launch!!"

"Yes, my Lord!" nodded the Captain as Zake and Asuzur left the room; he then turned back to the rest of the bridge to give out his given commands.

**

* * *

**

**11:30am; L4, Battle of the O'Neil Colony**

The ZAKU II was amazing, Asuzur had once again outdone himself when it came to mass production models, and the ZAKU II Warriors even had atmospheric flight with amazingly powerful engines. The ZAKU II Shadows were equipped with Variable PS Armour but unlike the ZAKU II Warriors it could not only equip Wizard Packs and Striker Packs but the Impulse's silhouettes, the Fallen Angel's SINN Packs and a DRAGOON backpack that as their Newtype numbers increased Asuzur planned to permanently introduce the DRAGOON Backpack to their future production design of the ZAKU II Shadows and also make it optional equipment for the ZAKU II Warriors.

"This is Zake Bonaparte, I'm heading out in the Cronos!" announced Zake before the Cronos exited the Fort in Mobile Armour Mode.

"Asuzur Zala, heading out in Chrome!" announced Asuzur before the Large and powerful Heavy Artillery (thing the Xamel only a better GUNDAM version) launched from the Fort's hanger.

"Jake, remain on the bridge, keep a watch on the Captain's tactics before applying your own!" smirked Zake as his Cronos drilled through three Dagger L Mobile Suites in quick concession before transforming to Mobile Suite Mode.

"Great, we're fighting pests, how annoying!" growled Asuzur as the fired the Chrome's missiles at the enemy before using the machine beam turret to do even more damage, it was foolish of Phantom Pain to bring such a small guarding force with them, he decided to take that back once the alarms began to ring.

"Windams, their launching from a group of _'Agamemnon'_-Class Carriers, it seems to be a small Carrier Fleet made up of five carriers!" announced Jake as he communicated with his brother via the terminal on the side of his command chair.

"Load all missile launchers with Corisian-type Anti-Ship missiles and TRI-Class Anti-Mobile Suite missiles, we're heading into the heart of the conflict, have all CIWS aim for missiles and Enemy Mobile Weapons" announced the Fort's Captain as he ordered the ship to battle against the enemy forces in the region.

"Asuzur, aim the 'Reaper' at the nearest _'Agamemnon'_ and we may be able to take down a few Windams too!" commanded Zake and Asuzur did as he was commanded as the large folded tank cannon folded out from behind the Chrome's back before firing it's Gamma beam shot which destroyed a Agamemnon and it's two Windam escort.

"New enemy Mobile Armour approaching, identified as the new Euclid Mobile Armour!" announced the CIC operator on the Fort.

"Well, we sure got their attention, now we will destroy all of them and prove the power of the Dark Celestials!" announced Zake as he charged the Cronos while Asuzur and the Chrome stayed to the rear and snipe at the enemy forces.

**

* * *

**

**1:30pm; L4, ZAFT Trade Route, Varda's Bridge**

"It seems that the reports are correct, there are enemy forces in this area, how useful" smirked Krane from where he sat on the main Command Chair on the bridge.

"I'll get ready to launch!" announced Shane as he headed towards the bridge's doorway however the head scientist entered instead.

"Ah, Supreme Commanders, I would like to escort both of you to the hanger" smirked the Head Scientist as he floated past Shane with a scowl "there is something interesting that you must partake in, both of you, it'll be interesting to say the least!"

"Very well" smiled Krane as he kicked off his chair and floated through the still open doorway "Shane, come!"

"Fine" scowled Shane again as he followed Krane out of the bridge "Renaldo, have Mirage Colloid dropped when in range and activate Gamma Shield, I'll be launching soon!"

"Yes, my Lord" nodded Renaldo before turning back to the business at hand, it was down to Renaldo to finish all preparations so that the battle would succeed and allow Krane to shine in the glory of victory, the more impressive Krane was the more people that would join him and the Dark Celestials.

**

* * *

**

**1:50pm; ZAFT Supply Line, Varda, hanger **

"Behold, the most advanced weapon built by our team led by yours truly…" pointed the Head Scientist as he directed with his right hand to the right side which upon exiting the lift was the rear of the hanger.

Krane followed bored until he turned to look which his face broke into a maniacal glee, there sat the upgraded Despair which held 22 DRAGOONs to its previous 14, it had a chest multi-phase beam cannon and two energy railguns (replace the projectile railguns used on the Freedom and Strike Freedom) however the newest and greatest factor included was that the weapon pods had increased from two-to-five included the number of weapons included within to increase from two-to-five, however they were placed at odds leaving another slot for a final sixth weapon storage pod.

"Wow" was the only thing that Shane countered with, not even a very smart comeback.

"This is the advanced ZGMF-L99G Extreme Despair, the next evolution of the ZGMF-L99G Despair, at this stage of technology it is the most advanced weapon around!" laughed the Head Scientist "just make sure that my…children come back unharmed or worse…destroyed won't you!"

"Don't worry, your Mobile Suites are in good hands" smiled Shane but he seemed to shrink when the Head Scientist was literally in his face.

"You better, I don't want a repeat of the Black Providence!" scowled the Head Scientist before he walked away.

"That man is a cuckoo" scowled Shane and Krane couldn't help but smirk at the reaction Shane got from one of Krane's loyalist members.

"Shouldn't we be getting ready to launch?" questioned Krane with that evident smirk still there as he walked towards the changing room.

"Yeah, yeah" moaned Shane before he followed after Krane who had already entered the changing room, Shane hoped that Rau Le Creuset would appear, he needed to teach the Deity Commander a lesson for kicking his ass so effectively that it…annoyed Shane to no end, Shane would eventually have his revenge even of it was another that administered the killing blow.

* * *

**2:15pm; Outside Varda, Battlefield**

"All GOUF Mobile Suites have launched, load the Extreme Despair onto the launch catapult!" commanded Renaldo as he sat back in his command chair after receiving a nod from the Head Scientist who was beside him "activate Tristans and Isoldes, CIWS on enemy Mobile Suites and we are going to use Corisian-type Anti-Ship Missiles!!"

"Yes sir, the ZGMF-L99G Extreme Despair now loaded onto Right catapult, ZGMF-L98C/MRF Berserker now loading onto left catapult" commented CIC as the one in charge over-looked the given data.

"Krane Yamato, launching in the Extreme Despair!" announced Krane as the Despair sped down the catapult before opening its new Voiture Lumière HiMAT wings and charged, firstly he drew the sniper rifle and fired at a Windam just out of range which destroyed it, next he replaced it with a Positron Cannon also stored within a pod on the back and destroyed a Nelson-Class using it.

"Shane Asuka, Berserker, launching!" announced Shane as the Berserker sped down the catapult and launched out with its Wings of Light Activated, until the Berserker was upgraded it had an annoying time limit, during future upgrades he had been promised however that the Berserker shall have a Nuclear Fusion Reactor to replace the useless Fission Reactor that didn't supply enough power fast enough.

The Despair launched all 22 of its DRAGOONs and began destroying even more Windams with the Beam Spread Cannon drawn from its pod and fired upon the Windams that managed to survive the DRAGOON's 22 waves of green beams, however large Crimson beams fired at Krane which forced him to dodge the Despair in what was only a Feint as Krane redirected the DRAGOONs about the area to fire upon the Mobile Weapon that had fired upon him in turn, however all of the 22 beams struck against a glowing white field that belonged to multiple Positron Shield located all over the Destroy's body.

"So that is the GFAS-X01 Destroy that I have heard so much about, I didn't expect them to start mass production so quickly meaning that this is the original, lets test it's mettle!" smirked Krane as he charged the Destroy with his Despair "to all allied forces, leave the big one to me!!"

"Yes, my Lord!" announced all the Dark Celestial members as they flew into battle away from the Destroy-Despair conflict.

The ZAKU Providence with Courtney in control fired at the enemy and even destroyed a Zamza-Zah Mobile Armour while Shane out did that performance with two Zamza-Zah and a Gells-Ghe while all remaining forces were easily standing up to the enemy Windams, Dagger L's Mobile Suites and with some difficulty the new Euclid Mobile Armour units.

The Destroy was easily the most annoying weapon that Krane had ever encountered in this war or the last and that even included ships also, every time it was attacked a Positron Shield always blocked the shot like a giant flat white net of energy, the weapon's hands could remove themselves and fly around like DRAGOONs or rather remote weapons pods. What aggravated Krane the most was that the backpack held a beam cannon circumference of 20 beam cannons around its side, missiles and had weaponry worth 4 Scylla Cannons rolled into one. Krane easily destroyed the hands of the Destroy as they flew around with his large Super Lacerta beam sabre however the metallic behemoth could not be stopped, even now it was wildly firing its four Super Scylla chest cannons and it's one Zorn 2 cannon to try and hit before overwhelming Krane's unit, like the Gizmech Panzer would let the beams get that close however due to the type of shot it could not be reflected back but instead redirected into two separate direction like a river coming to an island where the Despair acted as the island and the beach of the island that separated the tide of crimson energy was the Gizmech Panzer deflection armour on the shield. The Destroy tried to the destroy the Despair with a shot from its Zorn 2 but Krane divided in and stabbed the cannon before firing causing it to explode and take the head with it, next it transformed back into Mobile Armour mode however Krane spun the Despair kicked with the Griffon Leg beam blades thereby cutting off the four interlocked barrels of the Aufprall Dreizehn large cannons which exploded as the remains floated away. The Destroy countered this by firing all missiles which by using his advanced Gizmech Panzer Krane was able to redirect the missiles into the waiting shots of his DRAGOONs which quickly eliminated the danger however some of the missiles only made it as afar as to crash into each other before they even reached the net of beam shots, next the Destroy fired its 20 circumference backpack beam rifle cannons but Krane elegantly dodged the incoming green lines of energy before flipping behind the Destroy and slashing a line down the entire length of the Destroy's backpack, the Destroy answered this by transforming into its Mobile Suite Mode and ejecting the backpack which exploded as it floated away from its heavy damage.

"Sir, the Destroy is in range to fire on Shane's Mobile Suite, we have yet to adapt and equip the wing Gizmech Panzer system yet!" announced the Head Scientist over the hanger's frequency which he had returned to watch the battle and aid the damaged Mobile Suites in repair and recharge, Krane growled at the thought of Shane getting finished off by the Destroy but then again Shane had improved so much that he had made himself a target.

"Not while I'm here!" scowled Krane as he jetted in front of the Destroy, firstly he slashed his two heatrods against two of the Scylla 2 Cannons before stabbing a third with it's beam sabre however even with the damage the cannons still functioned so Krane flipped up above the Destroy's headless form and slashed down the entire length, the Destroy split in two and it's Extended pilot cried out a blood curdling death cry before it exploded, the cry had no effect on Krane who grinned evilly at how much he would evolve from the recent victory.

"The monster is down, all forces, push them back" commanded Courtney as he fired all of his DRAGOON's in a full burst while getting in close to the leader of the recent enemy Mobile Suite Squadron.

"Krane, we have a slight problem…" stated Krane as he stopped the Berserker to conserve energy while they spoke.

"Incoming, Fallen Angels units, Four Nazca-Class, Two Laurasia-Class and the Avenger!" announced the head of CIC "Forty-One SINN Mobile Suites have been launched at our forces from the incoming enemy!"

"I hate bastard interruptions!" sneered Krane as he fired his DRAGOONs which destroyed Five SINNs almost immediately "since the OMNI are beginning their withdrawal you can leave them to do so, concentrate all fire on the Fallen Angels, Courtney, I want you to lead our forces against the Fallen!!"

"Yes, my Lord!" announced Courtney as he fired his DRAGOONs from different directions and destroyed Three SINNs that were not fast enough, he then moved the ZAKU Providence in and sliced another SINN through the middle, Krane smirked when the echoing _'Yes, my Lord'_ of his troops was heard.

* * *

**Meanwhile; L4, Battle of the O'Neil Colonies**

"It seems that their forces are led by the Girty-Lue-Class as well as those Aegis Hybrid and Buster Hybrid, very well, I will take out the Aegis while you take out the Buster, Asuzur!" announced Zake with a smirk as he charged like a drill at the Rosso Aegis which spun in Mobile Armour Mode to dodge the Mighty Supreme Commander's unit.

"Should be fun, Jake, launch and destroy the enemy Carriers especially that Girty-Lue-Class, if you don't mind!" smirked Asuzur as he fired the 'Reaper' at the Verde Buster which in turn destroyed the beam rifle which was aimed at the back of a ZAKU II Warrior.

"These ZAFT Forces are tough, we'd need a lot of Extendeds to defeat them!" growled Emilio Broderick as he dodged the Rosso Aegis again away from the Cronos which had fired its Super Scylla 2 Cannon at the Rosso Aegis.

"Emilio, we have to retreat, as well as our Carriers getting crushed there are reports that the Destroy has fallen as well as our supply blockade, the enemy force here are a faction of that task force!" announced Shams as he constantly dodged the Verde Buster away from the 'Reaper's' concentrated Gamma shots "Fuking Gamma Radiation, what if this force has requested reinforcements, if there are units as powerful as the Fuking three we've seen today then we're as good as screwed when their reinforcements arrive!!"

"Shit, damn it, all right call all of our Mobile Suites back and retreat to Artemis, it is the nearest base of our forces!" announced Emilio with a sneer "until next time, Newtype and Coordinator scum!!"

"We'll be waiting" was the quiet answer of Zake before he withdrew,

* * *

**3:00pm; Outside Varda, Battlefield**

"Goodbye, Fallen, this will teach you a costly lesson about being rude and interrupting!" sneered Krane as his DRAGOONs fired and yet again destroyed an entire wing of Fallen SINNs, the Fallen's fighting force had dropped now to 50% and the entire Dark Celestial forces were turning their fullest attention on the Fallen SINNs now.

Suddenly green beams struck all of the Berserkers limbs and kept coming forcing the damaged machine to dodge in and out of the green wires of energy, another beam the exact same colour fired at the Extreme Despair and Krane lifted his Despair's shield as he dodged to the side _'Rau!'_, he noticed the DRAGOONs still firing at Shane whose Wing of Light on the Berserker were now activated however it took up a lot of energy meaning that Shane had a little time left, Krane could feel his blood beginning to boil especially when Rau decided to show himself.

"Krane, I cannot wait on the sidelines anymore, not while my men are being killed by a man a hundred times out of their league!" announced Rau as the Providence that 'liberated' Canard annoyingly floated in front of the Despair.

Krane called back his DRAGOONs however that was another feint of his as the DRAGOON's spun around and destroyed the Providence's large DRAGOON pods as well as a wing of SINNs, the Providence seem to freeze in confusion and Rau even looked scared at the Aura producing from the Despair, it reminded him of cold fire and then Rau understood that the data of the stolen Apocalypse had been used in the recreation of this Despair including the new computer system and O.S. meaning that the Extreme Despair was at present the most advanced of all the GUNDAMs and that probably included the ones Rau was building…only Kira would be able to match Krane now.

"There are a few things I can take, Shane's defeat at Mendel which I had to 'relieve' him of was fine, Canard's escape was also surprisingly fine however this has crossed the line, no one uses someone I love dearly as a bargaining chip to force my withdrawal, no, never!" spat Krane spitefully as he drew his Spread beam cannon onto his left hand and slashed out with his beam sabre, Rau snapped out of his surprise long enough to lift the Providence's shield to block however Krane cut off the Providence's arm above the shield which exploded as it flew away.

"Shit!" scowled Rau as he flew the Providence backwards and sent the remaining DRAGOONs against the Extreme Despair which fired its DRAGOONs at the Providence to try and damage it further.

"Going somewhere Rau, you Bastard!" smirked Krane with glee as he charged the Despair forwards however Rau's DRAGOONs had drawn him into a web effect however Krane smirked as he flew in a few directions and escaped the green beams of energy.

"Im…impossible, not anyone of my calibre has gained the skills yet to avoid that attack, so Krane, you've evolved to an entirely new level of Newtype capabilities!" scowled Rau as he fired his Judicium high-energy beam rifle which Krane dodged while dodging the reassessing DRAGOONs "shit, his reaction timing is faster, he's better than last time in…such a short time!"

The Providence's remaining DRAGOONs tried to move in closer to the Despair which continued to dodge the incoming attacks, this in return caused the reaction time to speed up causing Krane to smirk as he found a weakness in the DRAGOONs' assault and went for it, using his Griffon Leg beam he flipped kicking a DRAGOON which slashed it in two with an explosion.

"Time the turn the tables on you, Rau!" laughed Krane almost insanely as he fired his beam spread cannon still held in his left hand and destroyed two more small DRAGOONs leaving Five remaining, Krane slashed out with his large Super Lacerta beam sabre which destroyed two more DRAGOONs.

"God damn it!!" screamed Rau as he concentrated his Providence's DRAGOONs next to his unit and let out a full burst which what confused Rau was the 11 of the Extreme Despair's DRAGOONs literally pointing at the Despair, he got his answer as his Full Burst impacted a Crimson Light wave Shield.

"Say good bye, Rau!" smirked Krane almost insane as his DRAGOONs destroyed the remaining DRAGOONs belonging to the Providence, Rau didn't dodge in time and his legs were chopped off.

"You hid boosters in your DRAGOON holding slots and your 22 DRAGOONs are split between beam spikes and shields!" gasped Rau as he understood before his legs were cut off which earned a rant of colourful words "Damn it, shit, fuck!!"

"Deity Commander!?" questioned Yuan as his SINN stopped beside Rau's Providence where after his short rant the blond haired Deity had calmed back down to his usual emotionless face "what should we do now?"

"Have all our forces withdraw, Krane is too powerful, he vastly Superior to me or Kira at this present time, he also has a better machine that only the unfinished Deliverance will be able to challenge once it is finished!" announced Rau however his mind was thinking _'Even if I get the Divine Providence finished I won't be able to rival Krane or his machine ever again, I will however be able to fight evenly against him for some time, buying time is all I can do now'_.

"All SINNs have withdrawn, shall we get out of here before Krane decides to kill us for stalling in our retreat, he's allowing us to withdraw so we better make use of it!" announced Yuan and Rau nodded as the Providence headed in the direction indicated by the Avenger's Retreat Flares, _'we'll see each other in battle again…Krane!'_.

However the Extreme Despair headed over to the motionless remains of the Berserker and Krane sighed as the Extreme Despair grabbed it, Krane wondered what Shane was going to do to 'relieve' himself of this failure and since it was the second time Krane bet it would be something more grand than a single person, Krane couldn't help but shiver at the thought of what the Head Scientist would act towards his precious 'child' being destroyed in battle, ah well, it was going to be upgraded anyway.

**Notes: The next Short Story will be the Finale of this Series of Short Stories, following that I will have a Chaptered Story featuring the rest of the Supreme Commanders, an attack on Gibraltar by OMNI and the occupation of OMNI conquered Indonesia and OMNI occupied parts of Australia with a Character one may remember from Gundam Seed history as one of the greatest pilot in ZAFT and now a Devil Commander (opposite of Deity) Ranked Dark Celestial. **


End file.
